


Le goût du sel

by Hysope



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Pre-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hysope/pseuds/Hysope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si quelqu'un avait un jour dit à Clarisse qu'elle tomberait amoureuse, elle l'aurait balancé tête la première dans les toilettes. Faut croire que tout est possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Rick Riordan.
> 
> Il s'agit d'une série de très courts OS (tous déjà écrits), qui suivent l'histoire de Clarisse LaRue et de Chris Rodriguez (tous du point de vue de Clarisse). Pas de spoilers des Héros de l'Olympe.
> 
> Chronologiquement, les OS sont dans le désordre, mais ils finissent par former une histoire complète.

« Putain, Chris, reviens maintenant. Reviens, jure-t-elle en le secouant. »

Elle a les yeux qui la piquent mais elle ne pleure pas. Elle n'a jamais pu. Si Chris était là, vraiment là, et pas en train de délirer sur son lit de folie, il lui dirait en riant «Ma belle, même en plein désespoir, tu combats toujours ? ». Chris est le seul qui l'ait un jour trouvé belle. Même sa mère ne l'a jamais complimenté que sur sa force.

Mais il a tort. Elle n'est pas belle. Elle n'est même pas courageuse. Si c'était le cas, elle l'aurait suivi, et à eux deux, ils auraient eu une vraie vie, loin de la guerre et des dieux. Loin de la folie, du carnage et du sang… Mais elle était tétanisée par la peur, elle n'a pas osé le suivre. « Toi ou Luke », lui avait-il dit, mais elle ne l'a pas accompagnée. « Luke, alors » a conclut Chris. Il est parti sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. Parti vers la folie. C'est de sa faute si Chris est sur ce lit, c'est de sa faute si Chris va mourir. Pas la faute des dieux, même si elle aimerait pouvoir les en accuser.

Elle aimerait pouvoir hurler au visage du père inconnu de Chris que tout ça, c'est à cause de lui. Ou le hurler au visage de son propre père, tiens. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas. Ce n'est pas eux, le problème. C'est elle. C'est son incapacité à avoir le courage de ses convictions.

Alors oui, elle combat toujours, parce c'est ce qu'elle est. Fille d'Arès… Guerrière par nature, par obligation. Pas le choix… Elle ne sait faire que ça, et elle est terrifiée à l'idée de faire autre chose. Chris l'a compris. Il est parti, la laissant à ses combats et à ses craintes.

Et maintenant, ce n'est pas elle qu'il appelle, mais une Mary. Elle ne sait pas qui est cette fille, et on verra plus tard, se répète-t-elle comme un mantra. A chaque que son nom sort de la bouche de Chris, c'est comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Clarisse. Elle voudrait frapper, mais elle ne sait pas qui. Elle-même, peut-être ? Mais ce n'est pas encore sa bataille.

Son combat à présent, c'est de s'assurer que Chris survive. Une minute, une heure, un jour de plus. Qu'il survive jusqu'à retour de Mr D. Ironie de penser que c'est dans les mains d'un dieu que repose la vie de Chris. Clarisse n'est pas certaine que Chris l'apprécie.

Elle s'en fout. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il vive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris est un drôle de gamin. On dirait qu'il tient à peine en équilibre sur ses jambes, comme si au moindre pas il allait s'envoler ou tomber. Il est rapide, pourtant, presque plus rapide que la langue de Travis. Pourtant Clarisse n'a jamais entendu personne parler aussi vite que Travis Alatir (elle n'a non plus jamais rencontré personne qui soit aussi chiant, mais ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec Chris).

Souvent, Chris la regarde, avec des yeux étranges, presque amicaux. Clarisse pense que ça serait bien d'avoir un ami. Elle ne sait pas trop comment c'est, mais ça à l'air cool. Il suffit de voir comment cette pimbèche d'Annabeth sourit avec Luke. Clarisse aimerait bien avoir aussi quelqu'un à qui sourire comme ça. Des fois, Clarisse aimerait même être un peu plus comme Annabeth, être intelligente et jolie comme elle. Mais elle sait que ça n'arrivera jamais. Elle est la fille d'Arès, et une guerrière n'a ni à être belle, ni intelligente. Juste à savoir se battre.

Mais Chris n'a pas l'air de le savoir, ça. Ou alors il s'en moque. C'est possible. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il est à la colonie. Plus d'un an qu'il est indéterminé. Alors lui, les parents divins…

Clarisse, elle, elle ne peut pas s'en moquer. Il est dur d'ignorer Arès. Des fois, elle aimerait ne pas avoir un père qui se soucie d'elle de manière si brutale. Des fois elle aimerait être comme Chris. Pas de père et la liberté (en, même temps, il lui arrive aussi de souhaiter être un garçon ou une mortelle. Ou que son père l'aime. Elle sait bien que tout ça, ce ne sont que des rêves impossibles).

Et puis Chris la regarde par-dessus le feu de camp, et son regard est tellement triste que Clarisse sert les poings.

Même les dieux devraient reconnaitre leurs enfants.


	3. Chapter 3

En rentrant chez elle, d'habitude Clarisse pense pouvoir oublier un peu la colonie. Sa boxeuse de mère n'est pas forcément tendre, mais elle aime sa fille. C'est bien plus que ce qu'on peut dire de son père. D'habitude, en rentrant chez elle après les trois heures de bus depuis l'aéroport, Clarisse sait qu'elle peut enfin se détendre. Sa mère est rarement là, mais elle laisse toujours un bon repas sur la table. Aujourd'hui, elle lui a promis son plat favori. Des boulettes de poisson et des patates douces. Pour deux.

En effet, cette fois-ci, Clarisse doit récupérer quelqu'un. « Il est malade, très malade ton ami » lui a chuchoté sa mère, soucieuse. Katerina LaRue n'est jamais soucieuse, alors Clarisse sait qu'elle doit s'attendre au pire. Pourtant, elle est heureuse. Elle ne comptait pas le revoir.

Quand il est parti, c'était censé être pour toujours. Ce n'était pas le type de « pour toujours » qu'elle voulait partager avec lui. Il lui avait laissé le choix. Encore maintenant, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir fait le bon. Mais il était parti et pas elle. Ça devait clore leur histoire.

Il est là, debout. Comme toujours, il parait au bord de la chute. Un instant, elle croit le voir à la veille de son départ. Mais quand elle croise ses yeux, elle sait qu'il n'est plus le même.

Un des demi-frères divins de Clarisse est Phobos, la peur. C'est un putain de sadique, Clarisse elle-même peut en témoigner. Il aime jouer avec les peurs les plus viscérales de ses victimes. Chris a le regard fou de ceux qui sont touchés par Phobos. Sauf que rien ne vient briser la transe du jeune demi-dieu.

Clarisse essaie tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit pour arracher au jeune homme autre chose que des cris désespérés. Bien entendu, rien ne marche.


	4. Chapter 4

« Loca ! »

Clarisse se tourne vers lui, le visage sombre, prête à attaquer. Chris lui fait face, plein de colère.

« Tu es folle, Clarisse !

-Si tu restes ici, vas prendre ton tour de garde.

-Garde de quoi ? Des bâtiments vides ? Ce n'est pas eux qui ont besoin de toi, ma belle ! »

Cette fois-ci, le compliment sonne comme une insulte. Clarisse a un peu plus conscience que d'habitude qu'elle ne l'est pas, belle. Elle sent la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« M'appelles pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas moi, ta belle ! Laisse la fille d'Arès folle et bornée que je suis détruire le monde par fierté ! Parce que c'est ce que tu penses, pas vrai. Je suis sûre que dans un coin de ta jolie caboche, tu te dis « tout ça pour un char ? ». Et bah ouais. Tout ça pour un char. Alors va retrouver ta Mary et soit heureux avec elle pour le peu de temps qui nous reste à vivre!

-Elle est morte, Mary, hurle Chris, les larmes aux yeux ! Elle est morte à cause de moi ! Elle est morte parce que les monstres attaquent aussi les humains. Elle est morte parce que mon père n'a jamais pris la peine de prévenir ma mère que rester à proximité de moi était dangereux. Elle est morte parce qu'elle était ma petite sœur, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas m'abandonner. Ma gentille petite Mary. »

Clarisse se fige, les yeux ronds. Il ne lui a jamais dit que…

« Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle.

-Pas grave, dit-il avec un geste apaisant, mais ils savent tous les deux que si, c'est grave. L'important, Clarisse, c'n'est pas le lieu, c'est avec qui tu es. La colonie, ce n'est pas les murs. C'est les gens. Sans eux, tout ça, ça ne veut rien dire. Je ne suis même pas sûr que même nous, on signifie quelque chose. Tu penses que tu pourras te regarder dans un miroir, si à cause de notre absence ils échouent ?

-Je ne pourrais pas. Pas plus que si je romps ma promesse. Les Arès ne combattront pas. Pas sous mon commandement. »

A ce moment, un des plus jeunes frères de Clarisse fait irruption, rompant leur tête-à-tête.

« Clarisse, Silena demande à te parler ! »


	5. Chapter 5

« Il te plait, Chris ! »

Sur les lèvres de Silena, s'étale un sourire qui n'aurait pas déparé sur le visage d'un enfant d'Hermès. Clarisse, prise par surprise, ne sait que dire. Elle rougit, même. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Elle aimerait pouvoir se défouler sur Silena, à la fois pour venger son honneur bafoué (elle ? Apprécier Chris ? Elle est tarée, cette fille d'Aphrodite !) et oublier ses sentiments, mais elle est incapable d'être méchante avec la jolie fille. Personne ne le peut.

Alors préfère l'ignorer, et continuer à se brosser les dents tranquillement. D'ailleurs, Silena n'a rien à faire ici. Il est trop tôt pour ces paresseuses que sont les filles d'Aphrodite, et en plus elles n'aiment les douches communes (Clarisse, elle, elle préfère. Ça lui permet d'échapper à ses frères quelques minutes par jours).

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu devrais lui parler. »

Voilà que maintenant, la jolie brune s'est penchée par-dessus son épaule ! Clarisse se demande machinalement comment elle a pu laisser passer ça. Silena Beauregard aurait-elle des talents furtifs méconnus ?

Plus ou moins figée par la surprise, la bouche pleine de dentifrice, Clarisse ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Chris. C'est vrai qu'elle pense souvent à lui. Plus souvent qu'à Charles Beckendorf, qu'à Travis Alatir, qu'à Lee Fletcher ou qu'à Percy Jackson (pourtant, elle pense souvent à Jackson. Pour réfléchir à mille et une façons de le réduire en bouillie. C'est un devoir donné par son père). Ou même qu'à Luke (ils sont beaucoup à penser à Luke. C'est lui qui a accueilli la plupart d'entre eux, et maintenant, il est parti. Clarisse ne sait pas trop comment elle se sent face à ça. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas la seule à douter).

« Tu devrais lui dire. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

La voix de Silena est si amère que Clarisse se demande un instant si c'est du vécu. Mais elle rejette vite cette idée. Silena est si parfaite que tous les garçons de la colonie ont envie de sortir avec elle. Clarisse le sait bien, comme elle a conscience qu'elle, c'est plutôt le contraire. Ce n'est pas tant qu'elle soit laide, mais d'après Mark, un de ses frères, ça vient surtout du fait qu'elle peut tous les battre au bras-de-fer (elle le sait. Elle a déjà essayé). Mark était ridiculement fier en disant ça.

« Surtout que tu lui plait.

-Tu es sûre, demande Clarisse, la voix étranglée ? »

Silena sourit, et c'est comme l'aube d'un jour de printemps.

« Les filles d'Aphrodite savent ces choses-là, dit-elle joyeusement en sortant. »

Clarisse reste plantée là, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris est enfin là, enfin revenu. Avec ses rires, son équilibre instable et tout ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est. Il s'est même lavé. Mais Clarisse sait qu'il ne suffira pas d'un claquement de doigts de Mr D. et d'une douche pour que tout soit vraiment comme avant.

L'esprit de Chris, même à nouveau sain, n'oubliera jamais qu'il a été perdu. Les cauchemars, les insomnies, guettent le jeune homme. Et puis il y a toujours l'ombre de Mary au-dessus de leur lien. Cette fille inconnue, dans l'esprit de Clarisse, à toutes les qualités qu'elle n'a pas. Elle est gentille et douce, elle a un sens de l'humour qui n'implique ni lance électrique, ni tête plongée dans les toilettes (ce qui est pourtant du plus grand comique, tous les enfants d'Arès et toutes les brutes du monde vous le diront), et surtout, elle est jolie.

Clarisse ne peut pas rivaliser avec une fille comme ça. Elle n'est vraiment plus certaine que cette relation, celle qu'elle sait vouloir à présent, sera un jour possible. Elle n'est plus certaine que Chris veuille encore d'elle. Il a mieux, maintenant.

« Tu ne peux gagner qu'un combat à la fois », lui a un jour dit son père. Clarisse pense que c'est une des rares paroles sages qui soient un jour sorties de la bouche d'Arès, et rien que reconnaitre que son père ait pu faire preuve de sagesse est effarant. Il n'empêche. Même le plus grand imbécile psychopathe de l'Olympe pouvait avoir des éclairs de lucidité. Peut-être était-il un peu plus Mars qu'Arès à ce moment-là, un peu plus dans la stratégie que dans l'agressivité pure. Ou peut-être qu'il avait écouté Athéna, pour une fois.

Elle croisa un instant le regard de Percy Jackson. Il avait presque l'air heureux pour elle. Elle sourit un peu. Après tout, à leur façon meurtrière, Percy était presque un ami. Un de ceux que l'on veut réduire en bouillie dès que l'occasion se présente.

Oui, son père avait raison, pensa Clarisse en éclatant de rire. Un combat à la fois. Un pas à la fois.


	7. Chapter 7

« Tu as été formidable, lui murmure Chris. »

Il a l'air gêné. Comme s'il ne savait pas comment lui parler. Alors c'est ça, être en deuil, pense Clarisse avec une acuité inhabituelle. C'est pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle ne veut pas de pitié. Surtout pas de sa part. La pitié, c'est pour les faibles. Et personne ne peut dire que Clarisse LaRue est faible. Pas sans se prendre Mutileuse en pleine poire.

Même Arès l'a dit. Elle est « la plus grande guerrière de tous les temps ». Elle a vaincu le drakon. Et maintenant qu'elle a été formidable, qu'elle a vengé sa meilleure amie, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

« On rentre à la maison, lui répond Chris.

-Et c'est où, ça ?

-Là où sont les gens qui nous aiment. »

Chris est sérieux, sérieusement beau. Ses cheveux bruns lui retombent sur le visage en mèches sales, ses joues sont ombrées par un début de pilosité. Son grand corps oscille, et Clarisse retrouve une de ses peurs d'enfants.

« Tu ne vas pas tomber, dit, demande-t-elle ? »

Il éclate de rire. Lève les bras au ciel, esquisse quelques pas sur une corde raide imaginaire et, d'un bond, salut son public. Clarisse sourit et puis s'arrête, pensive.

« Si je pleure avant de rentrer, tu ne diras rien à personne ?

-Non, dit-il.

-T'as intérêt.»

Alors elle pleure sur son épaule, elle pleure son enfance, son innocence, ses amis. Parce qu'elle a des amis. Et même si beaucoup d'entre eux sont morts, c'est une découverte magnifique. Elle n'est pas seule, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment été. C'est aussi beau que de penser que la vie continue. Elle sait enfin ce qu'elle veut, alors elle tend le visage vers lui. Il sourit, un peu de guingois, un peu effrayé par l'importance de l'instant.

Lorsque Chris l'embrasse, elle se sent enfin complète. Elle a la vie devant elle, et ses baisers ont un gout de sel.


End file.
